No Kissing While Sick (On The Mouth, At Least)
by Spawn Of Interest
Summary: Remus is boring when he's sick, and Sirius is alone with him. Whatever is a puppy to do? SMUT. SMUT SMUT SMUT. Marauders Era, RL/SB Slash. Oneshot.


**HI GUYS! It's my first time publishing on this site, and I thought I'd start it off with a bang (or, ya know, a blowjob)... Will probably post some Avengers and HP and Sherlock fics soon, so if you ship Johnlock or Wolfstar or Dramione or Clintasha or Stanner or pretty-much-every-pairing-with-Bruce, follow me!**

**Puppy love is amazing, and so is Remus, and so is Sirius, and so is HP, (and so is Wolfstar). **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own characters or anything about HP, all that gorgeousness that is Harry Potter goes to Qu****een JK, bow down.**

**THE THREE Rs PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>Remus coughed. He moaned, curling back up under his covers and shivering. He mumbled something about bezoars and Polyjuice, quickly scratching it out on a piece of parchment that was balanced in thin air.<p>

Typical Remus, writing essays while sick. It took everything Sirius had not to go over there and snatch that paper out of his hand.

Instead, Padfoot turned back to his own essay, having to do his own work instead of copy Remus'. Sirius couldn't read Remy's dreaded cursive and Moony was too sick to talk, so he was left to his own devices.

James and Wormy had left the two boys alone under the guise of giving the couple (as James so eloquently put it) "some time to shag each other senseless because what in the name of Merlin ELSE would you do when you're both miserable and sick?" But Sirius knew they just wanted to find Lily and Mary, respectively.

"Siri?" Moony mumbled from his own four-poster.

"Remy? Your voice sounds bloody awful."

"Thanks," replied an annoyed Remus. '_Damn, how can he be completely sick and still make an eye roll look sexy?_' thought Sirius.

Padfoot got up and walked the three steps to his boyfriend's bed. "What do you need, Moons?"

"Mmm... You..." he said, closing his eyes.

"That can be arranged," grinned Sirius, already feeling his pulse quicken and his blood rush downward. He looked at his miserable boy and made a pledge to wipe that bored look out of his eyes as soon as was humanly possible.

As was tradition before seducing Remy (as if he needed "seducing") it was Padfoot's job to make his werewolf laugh.

Remus saw the look in Sirius' eyes and braced himself, already feeling the smile. The ridiculously gorgeous (or so Remus thought) 17 year old quickly morphed into a dog, bounding over Moony's miserable body and licking every inch of his face, his paws treading on arms and legs.

"Padfoot!" Remus protested, laughing.

The giant black dog stopped and looked at Remus, head cocked, one front foot on either side of his neck and one back foot on either side of his knees, pinning him. Stormy grey looked into deep amber, shaggy black fur meshed with dirty brown hair.

"SIRI!" cried Remus as the dog flopped onto its belly suddenly, sprawled across Remus' chest and panting happily, mouth open and tongue lolling out. Remus groaned as the animal licked a wet, slobbery path up his neck and barked.

Padfoot changed quickly into Sirius, Remus still laughing and wiping saliva off his neck.

"You know I'm just gonna lick you more, right?" Sirius smirked.

"I don't want you getting sick, Pads."

"And who said anything about licking you anywhere near your mouth?" Sirius whispered, his right hand drifting down his boyfriend's thigh. Remus shuddered, returning the smirk.

"After all, Remus, how else am I supposed to cheer up a sick man but with a blowjob?" inquired a grinning Sirius. Remus shifted underneath his lover, his hardness growing with every look shot his way.

Sirius kept amber eye contact as he moved his warm mouth closer, planting licks and kisses down Remus' jaw, creeping down his neck and humming. He licked Remus' neck, laughing as he blew on it to make Moony shudder.

"Don't... do... that..." Remus said between lick and kisses, pleading Sirius not to tease him.

"Oh, you silly, silly Moony. I still need to mark you," countered Sirius, fingers brushing through brown hair as lips found the dog bite in the back of Remus' neck. The bite was seven moons old, shiny silver against tan skin, matching the mating mark on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius traced the bite with his tongue, sucking at the middle until Remus moaned, open-mouthed. He sucked hard, one last time, the red mark deepening to purple. Sirius allowed himself one last lick before locking eyes with Remus and pulling off his boyfriend's shirt, kissing and licking again, down the bare chest.

Sirius traced each scar with a delicate finger, knowing precisely where each was without looking, without ever taking grey off of amber. Remus was panting as Sirius moaned, his lips finding the hem of Remy's trousers.

"Hmm... More teasing?" Asked Sirius, straddling his boyfriend's hips.

"Oh... Oh gods, please no," said Remus, his eyes shutting, head tilted back.

"Whatever you say, sexy," said a singsong Sirius, hands pulling the hem downwards, tongue darting from one hipbone to another, zigzagging towards the prize. As Padfoot tossed the trousers off the bed, his legs pushed Moony's apart, two hands holding down Remus' arching hips.

Sirius' eyes drifted up, again matching Remy's as his tongue dropped down to touch the head of Moony's cock, soaking up the precum as he moaned softly.

"I learned a new spell the other day..." whispered Sirius, his breath covering Remus' twitching length.

"Mmm Siriii," complained Remus, groaning, straining his hips to try to meet Padfoot's tongue, and failing. Sirius pushed down on his boyfriend's hips, grinning. He did this every time. Remus loved to be teased, praised Sirius for it after every orgasm, and berated him for it beforehand.

"Some guys use it to tease their girls, to get kinky. I want to see what it'll do to you," smirked Sirius, removing one hand from Remus' hips to retrieve his wand.

He touched the cold tip of the wand to the soft tip of Remus' cock, muttering, "vibrato," as softly as he could muster.

"Ooooohh, SIRIUS, fuck," moaned Moony, warning in his voice as he chastised his boyfriend, hips trembling. Sirius laughed, setting down his wand and replacing it, again, with his hand, letting his lips close over Remus' tip and swirl his tongue around the vibrating head.

"Fuck, Sirius, MORE," demanded Moony, the werewolf glinting in his eyes. There. That was where Siri pushed him, every time. He teased him until Moony started to show, and then gave everything.

Sirius swirled more, wetting every inch of Remus' cock and pushing downwards, taking it all until he could feel the vibrating head push against the back of his throat.

Then, his mouth covering and clenching around Remus' length, he looked up. The wolf stood front and center in Remus' cloudy eyes, demanding and dominant. Moony's lips were parted and as their eyes met, Moony growled.

Sirius submitted, his eyes breaking away and letting go of Remy's hips, watching as they bucked up into his throat. A hand fisted into Sirius' black hair, controlling his head. He pulled upward, bobbing Remus' cock in and out of his mouth, letting his tongue harden and brush the sides as he did. Remus met him stroke for stroke, his hand moving with Padfoot's head.

Sirius' hands gripped the edges of the mattress as he continued to devour his werewolf, watching Remy's hands clutch the sheets next to him.

Sirius moaned as Remus whined, their pace quickening and hardening. Sirius' hair fell in his eyes as Remus' head tilted backwards and a slow, guttural growl escaped his lips.

Sirius moved faster, harder than he ever had before. He flattened his tongue against the sides of Remus' cock and wrapped a hand around its base, squeezing gently.

Sirius' mouth opened wider as Remus came, gasping. The cum shot into Padfoot's waiting mouth, swallowed bit after bit as his mouth crept back up the shaft. Finally, Sirius licked his lips and moved up next to his boyfriend.

"Feel better?" Sirius smirked.

"That was damn near exactly what I needed, Pads. But you forgot one thing," he said as his hand crept near the tent in Sirius' trousers.

Sirius' breath caught in his throat.

"What did I forget?"

"You forgot to take the spell off, Sirius."


End file.
